


Fingertips Have Memories (Mine Can't Forget the Curves of your Body)

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine





	Fingertips Have Memories (Mine Can't Forget the Curves of your Body)

Your brother slams into his breakfast like a freight train, scooping spoons of Froot-Os into his mouth in a frenzy. “In some sorta hurry?” you ask, just sitting down. Getting ready in the morning takes longer, cuts into your nutrient time.

“Meeting Bianca.” Drew grins, and you can see the food in his mouth. Totally sick.

He’s still eating, so it seems like a good enough time to say it. “It’s a little fucked up, don’t you think? You dating her?” Your body tenses up, pushing back waves of images, of Bianca touching Drew’s shoulder, tugging his hand, leaning in for a kiss.

“Cause of Alli, you mean?” Your brother, king of geniuses.

“Cause of what she did to me. What she said.” You danced with her, the once. Looked in to her eyes. They didn’t look like eyes capable of sending you back to that place. They looked like eyes that could hurt you, but you figured, love doesn’t mean a thing without risk.

Drew shakes his head. “Bee’s just… She doesn’t understand.” He shrugs. “Hell, Adam. I didn’t for a long time. Mom still… well.”

“Trust me, I know all about people not understanding who I am.” You look away. “Doesn’t mean that this–” you gesture towards your brother, meaning… you don’t know. “–doesn’t feel a little like betrayal.”

“Dude. You’re so dramatic.” Drew finishes slurping the last dregs of milk from the bowl. “Chill.”

You would have kissed her, you think, if her touch hadn’t revealed what she wasn’t ready to know. You would have nudged her up against the lockers and made her knees weak. You would have done a lot of things, and now Drew is picking up his backpack from the floor and rushing off to do them instead.


End file.
